Zorro's Fighting Legion
| language = English | budget = $137,826 (negative cost: $144,419) | gross = | preceded_by = Zorro Rides Again (1937) | followed_by = Zorro's Black Whip (1944) | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 0032164 }} Zorro's Fighting Legion was a 1939 Republic Pictures serial consisting of 12 chapters. It featured Reed Hadley as Zorro and his alter-ego Don Diego's fight against the evil Don Del Oro. It was noted for its exciting stunts and thrilling cliffhanger chapter endings as well as a better-than-average plot. A trademark of the serial's production is the sudden demise of at least one native informant each episode. The direction, being unsophisticated, was identical for each informant's death, and thus became a source of unintentional humor. Each informant, upon uttering the phrase, "Don del Oro is..." would be shot by a golden arrow (wielded by Don del Oro himself, hidden behind a curtain) and die with a grunt before being able to name the villain's alter ego. Plot The mysterious Don Del Oro ("Lord of Gold"), an idol of the Yaqui Indians, has emerged and attacks the gold trade of the Republic of Mexico, with plans to take over the land and become Emperor. A man named Francisco was put in charge of a fighting legion to combat the Yaqui tribe and protect the gold, but he was attacked by a few men working under Don Del Oro-- Zorro came to his rescue but it was too late for him. Francisco's partner recognized Zorro as the hidalgo Don Diego Vega. Francisco asked Diego to take over the fighting legion as his alter-ego Zorro and defeat Don Del Oro. Cast Chapter titles #The Golden God (27 min 38s) #The Flaming "Z" (16 min 41s) #Descending Doom (16 min 41s) #The Bridge of Peril (16 min 40s) #The Decoy (16 min 39s) #Zorro to the Rescue (16 min 40s) #The Fugitive (16 min 41s) #Flowing Death (16 min 41s) #The Golden Arrow (16 min 39s) -- Re-Cap Chapter #Mystery Wagon (16 min 40s) #Face to Face (16 min 40s) #Unmasked (16 min 41s) Differences The story takes a few liberties with Zorro's official timeline: * Takes place in Mexico instead of Alta California. * Lolita's name was changed to Volita. * Zorro wears a masquerade mask rather than the traditional bandana. * Characters such as Bernardo are absent. * Zorro's horse, Tornado, was changed to white (much like Kaiketsu Zorro). But it should be noted that this story is presented as a further adventure of Zorro. Or a sequel to the traditional "Mark of Zorro" origin story. * Don Diego is said to be visiting from Los Angeles * The people of Mexico immediately recognize Zorro when he first appears in this story, Strongly suggesting that Zorro is a well known hero. * So Lolita's name was not changed, this is a separate group of characters. Presumably he just did not take Tornado with him to Mexico. * This serial very intentionally did not remake the Zorro story. But shows Zorro briefly visiting Mexico because his help is needed there. Stunts *Dale Van Sickel as Don Diego Vega/Zorro (doubling Reed Hadley) *Yakima Canutt *James Fawcett *Ted Mapes *Ken Terrell See also *Zorro Rides Again (1937) - Earlier Zorro Serial *Zorro's Black Whip (1944) - Later Zorro Serial *Son of Zorro (1947) - Later Zorro Serial *Ghost of Zorro (1949) - Later Zorro Serial References *''Valley of the Cliffhangers Supplement''; Mathis, Jack, 1995, ISBN 0-9632878-1-8 External links * * Zorro's Fighting Legion at Todd Gault's Movie Serial Experience * Stomp Tokyo Review of Zorro's Fighting Legion Download or view online * Complete serial at The Internet Archive *Chapter 1 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 2 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 3 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 4 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 5 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 6 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 7 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 8 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 9 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 10 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 11 at The Internet Archive *Chapter 12 at The Internet Archive *Download through bittorrent in DX50 format Category:1939 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Swashbuckler films Category:Black and white films Category:Public domain films Category:Republic Pictures film serials Category:Zorro films Category:Superhero films Category:Films directed by William Witney Category:Films directed by John English it:Zorro (film 1939) nl:Zorro's Fighting Legion